1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a laminate material for hook-and-loop closures, particularly diaper closures, having a carrier film and a textile substrate laminated onto the carrier film. The textile substrate has loops on the surface, suitable for connecting with hook-and-loop hooks.
2. The Prior Art
The laminate material forms the female part of a hook-and-loop closure. When used for diapers, strips of the laminate material are affixed to the front waistband region of the diapers. The hook-and-loop loop closure is made complete with closure bands that are attached to the diapers on the side, and have hook-and-loop hooks on their free end. Hook-and-loop closures can be opened and closed multiple times without any detrimental effect on their functionality. In contrast to adhesive closures, hook-and-loop closures are not sensitive to contact with skin creams or powder.
Several requirements are set for a laminate material for hook-and-loop closures on disposable products, e.g. baby diapers. The textile substrate should have as low a weight per unit area as possible, so that it can be produced inexpensively. It should be translucent, so that the surface of the carrier film, which is usually imprinted, is visible. Furthermore, the textile substrate must guarantee sufficient hook engagement with the hook-and-loop hooks or the related closure band, despite a low weight per unit area. A sufficient number of freely movable hooks is required, the function of which is not allowed to be impaired by the adhesive connection between the carrier film and the textile substrate. In order to guarantee a functionally reliable adhesive connection between the textile substrate and the carrier film, a sufficiently thick adhesive film must be applied. When the textile substrate and the carrier film are pressed onto one another in a laminating unit, by means of a pair of rollers, the fibers of the textile substrate sink into the adhesive film, and are surrounded by the adhesive film. After the adhesive film has cured, the yarns of the textile are securely anchored on the carrier film, but large amounts of adhesive bring with them the risk that the loops that are required for the function of the hook closure are also glued down, and thereby lose their ability to function. This becomes evident in an insufficient hook-and-loop effect.
A laminate material for hook-and-loop closures, having the characteristics described initially, is shown in European Patent No. EP 0 777 006 B1. The textile substrate consists of an interlaid scrim of warp and weft threads, and loops that are connected with the interlaid scrim by means of knitting technology. The textile substrate is glued to the carrier film. The loops are dimensioned to be so large that they rest on the mesh formed by the basic interlaid scrim. The result is that the loops do not come into contact with the adhesive, and retain their ability to function. However, the problem explained above, of assuring both a good hook-and-loop effect and a high laminate strength between the carrier film and the substrate, when using an open textile substrate, is not solved to its full extent. The connection between the carrier film and the textile substrate, in particular, is still in need of improvement.